


Vertigo

by thecarlysutra



Category: Thunderheart (1992)
Genre: M/M, Stair Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Ray improves Crow Horse's cardiovascular fitness. <br/>Author's Notes: Written for slashthedrabble Prompt #403: Stairs or Elevator?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vertigo

  
Ray didn't bug Crow Horse about living healthy, really. It was just like he kind of snuck it up on him, like _by the way, we're having fruit for dessert_ on Ray's night to cook, like _let's take the stairs instead of the elevator_ , which for some foolish reason Crow Horse had agreed to, not realizing their appointment was on the seventh floor. 

Crow Horse panted. Ray sprung ahead of him like a young buck, all legs and grace and effortless speed. On the fifth set of stairs, Crow Horse stopped for a breather. He looked up the staircase stretching up endlessly above him, vertigo spinning his head. 

Ray turned to look at him, brow creased. 

“You okay?” he asked. 

Crow Horse wheezed. Ray hopped down a few stairs until they were on equal footing. 

Crow Horse slumped against the wall. “Don't know how you do it, man.”

Ray didn't say anything. His mouth twisted; he poked his tongue into his cheek. Ray smoothed a strand of damp hair away from Crow Horse's face, his fingers drawing a tickling trail down Crow Horse's cheek, the side of his neck. Crow Horse perked up, his mouth going even drier. Ray acted like he didn't notice, but the hell he didn't. 

“You're a real pain,” Crow Horse said grinning, and Ray smiled a little. 

The stairs were empty, probably, Crow Horse thought, because everyone had better sense than Ray. Ray pushed his gentle weight against Crow Horse, boxing him in, Crow Horse's back against the wall. 

“Hmm,” Ray said, and he pressed a closed mouth kiss to the corner of Crow Horse's mouth, to the pulse point in house neck. 

Ray's palm pressed against Crow Horse's fly, and then he was unbuckling Crow Horse's belt and dropping to his knees. Ray took Crow Horse into his mouth, God so tight, Ray's tongue teasing and competent, and Crow Horse's shoulders ground against the wall as he pushed into the warmth and wetness of Ray's mouth. Crow Horse fisted Ray's hair, determining his speed, and Ray took him deep, and soon Crow Horse was coming, spraying into Ray's throat. 

Crow Horse's head swam. Ray swallowed, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He zipped Crow Horse up, and smiled crookedly. 

“Sex is great exercise,” he said, and bounded up the stairs. Crow Horse sighed. Smiled. And he followed.  



End file.
